epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 10 - Gathering
*A group of figures stumble out into a bright area from a darkened alleyway. One of them is being supported by two of the others* Piet: Right...we are out of danger...who did we lose? CW: Legion and Vintage are both dead sir...we also don't have locations on Phil, Hoagy and Dean Piet: Shit...Mark them down as missing and presumed dead, CW. *The rest of the group stop and the two carrying the one rest him on the floor carefully* Nail: It's alright BreZ, we are safe now, we got away A6: Glad you two managed to get out alive, we need anyone we can get Nail: Im glad we got out too...I'm sorry we couldn't save Legion... A6: It's fine...he was a good guy but we all knew the risks we were running around Piet...we all knew his history Nail: History? *One of the other figures walks over* Man 1: Didn't you know? Nail: Know what? Man 1: You wanna tell him, Six A6: Nah you do it, Nixon, I know you like to be dramatic Nixon: Man... A6: It was a joke... Nixon: Ok... Nail: Can you just tell us the story? Nixon: sure....when gangs first moved into the city...there was only eight members...Piet was one of them...they were really good friends....all of them...but then they argued...the one called Slice wanted to oppress the people of the city...the others disagreed...there was a big fight...Slice fought all 7 of them but was eventually beaten...things weren't the same after he was banished...the others fought...eventually they went their separate ways... Nail: Who were the other leaders? Nixon: I don't know all of them...Coupe, Ynkr and Steeler were the only other ones who stayed in the city...then there was one that Piet always refers to as the Silent One... A6: From what we can tell he has his base in the mountains to the east of here... Nail: Never heard of any gangs out there... A6: You wouldn't have....they keep themselves very quiet... Nail: I see...so why is this dangerous for you? Nixon: Slice always swore he would return and kill every single one of the gang leaders who had fought him *Piet approaches the group suddenly* Piet: That story isn't completely accurate... Nixon: Shit... Nail: In what way? Piet: There was 9 of us...originally...not all of us survived the war with Slice... A6: Oh.... BreZ: Phineas.... Piet: He's starting to remember... Nail: Brez....remember what? Piet: What he chose to forget.... *Theres a sudden bang and the group look over to see two other figures opposite them, both hold guns, one of them pointed into the air* Tov: Oh yeah, this is about to get real Piet: What the fuck Dragon: Put your weapons down or I will shoot the invalid *He points his gun at BreZ* Nail: Everyone drop their weapons... *Everyone but Nixon puts their weapon down* Dragon: I said drop it... Nixon: Nev.... *Nixon is cut off by being shot in the head by Dragon* Dragon: Let that be a lesson to you...this is serious shit you are dealing with here...you will do as i say... Piet: Fine... Tov: Get in a line now...all of you, standing up *A6 and Nail help BreZ to his feet and the five surviving users get in a line* Dragon: Good boys...Now...which one of you is Piet? Piet: That would be me... Dragon: Good...my master wants to see you... Piet: And who would that be? Tov: We do not speak his name...we only do his bidding Piet: Oh.... A6: Seriously, what the fuck is happening *Tov turns and points his gun at A6* Tov: you are prisoners....that simple enough for ya? CW: You can't just take us prisoner...we have rights... Piet: Guys shut up....I don't want you to end up like Legion, Nixon and Vintage... Tov: Good...now let's get going... *The scene changes and we see Patrick standing where we left him, the door almost broken through* Patrick: Come at me, cunts.... *The door breaks down but it isn't Paro, Mocker or Andrew we see* Patrick: Grinch! Grinch: Yeah...I'm alive...where are the others... Patrick: They ran off... Grinch: That's not good...they are going to shut the air off in the tunnels... Patrick: Fuck... Grinch: We have to get through to them...but they have all the communication rooms covered and they just brought in reinforcements... Patrick: So what can we so? Grinch: We can fight... *The scene changes again and we see Stoff and Tesla talking at the top of the building we were at before. Reson, Zander, Noah and Dex are all stood to one side* Stoff: They got away from us... Tesla: Shit Stoff: And they took Cam prisoner....I have Froggy trying to track him at the moment but I'm not overly confident... Tesla: Fuck...did you hit any of them? Stoff: It's hard to tell...Vinny went off after two of them that broke away from the main group...he might have hit them... Tesla: Did you recognise the two that got away? Stoff: Yeah...the female prisoner Justin was guarding...and one of your men...I think his name was Maven... Tesla: So that's where he's got to... Stoff: With all due respect sir...we are looking a bit thin on the ground... Tesla: Give it a few minutes...I have called in a few old friends... Stoff: Ok... *Froggy bursts onto the rooftop* Froggy: Stoff...I have a track on Cam and Vinny... Stoff: Good...take Reson and get Vinny back here safely... Tesla: You go with them, Dex Dex: Yes sir *Reson, Dex and Froggy leave the scene, leaving just Tesla, Noah, Zander and Stoff* Tesla: We need to find Cam...you know what they do to their prisoners... Stoff: I will not let that happen to him... Noah: Sir...we have news.... Tesla: What news? Noah: The new recruits are on their way up... *Three users appear on the rooftop through the door* Man 1: Sup? Man 2: Reporting for duty Man 3: Damnit Many...I was going to say that... Many: That's not my fault, is it, Spider? Man 1: Seriously guys...stop acting like children... Stoff: These are your special recruits... Tesla: Yes...Tbone, Many and Spider are among the finest stealth fighters in the criminal underworld...they will get Cam out of that cell for you... Stoff: They better.... *The scene changes yet again and we see Grinch and Patrick, now inside the headquarters ducked behind a desk as Voice walks past* Grinch: You get to the communications...I'll try and pick off these guards... Patrick: Sounds like a plan... *The two head off in separate directions, Grinch jumping Voice from behind and knocking him unconscious* Grinch: God speed, Patrick... *Patrick approaches the communications room. Two guys are stood outside that look unfamilair* Man 1: Are you sure it was the right idea to quit on Piet? Man 2: Yeah, Hoagy, honestly, we would have been killed otherwise... Hoagy: Still... Man 2: Listen...this way we are still alive...isn't that what matters mo- *The man is cut off as he is shot in the throat by Patrick* Hoagy: Shit... Patrick: On your knees, cunt... *Hoagy gets down on his knees and drops his weapon* Patrick: Is there anyone in there? Hoagy: No... Patrick: Are you lying to me? Hoagy: N-no Patrick: Then why are you stuttering? Hoagy: You're gonna kill me... Patrick: Nah...just gonna scare you a bit...you don't want to be here do you? Hoagy: No... Patrick: Good...then help my friends get out of here... Hoagy: How? Patrick: Pretend like nothing has happened while I'm in there, ok? Hoagy: Of course! Patrick: Good boy...and clean this up will you? *Patrick enters the communication room whilst Hoagy pushes the dead bod to one side* Patrick: Can anyone hear me? BTTF: (on walkie talkie) Patrick? Where's Flare? Flare: (On walkie talkie) I'm here, where are you Patrick? Patrick: The comms room....me and Grinch are trying to take back the base BTTF: Grinch??? Four: (On walkie talkie) Patrick...hold your position...I'm on my way BTTF: Get to him Four... Patrick: BTTF....Flare....are you still in the tunnels? BTTF: Yes... Flare: We are as well... Patrick: You have to get out of there....they are turning off the air!!! BTTF: Shit Flare: We will be out, gotta go, stay safe Patrick.... *The comms system Sparks and goes dead* Patrick: Shit... *Hoagy bursts into the room* Hoagy: Sir...we need to get out... Patrick: Why? Hoagy: CE is approaching... Patrick: Then we stay and fuck him up Hoagy: That's suicide... Patrick: Then I guess I'm suicidal...get back to your post... Hoagy: y-yes sir... *Hoagy leaves and Patrick cocks his gun* Patrick: It's on *The scene changes again. Fire and Maven are hiding in the cupboard of a ramshackle house. We can hear footsteps from downstairs* Maven: He's going to find us.... Fire: I hope not... Maven: Do you have a weapon? Fire: No.... Maven: Shit....I don't either Fire: We are done for.... *The stairs creaks as whoever is following them starts coming upstairs* Maven: Fuck fuck fuck Fire: Shut up... Man 1: *in a sing song voice* I know you're here....I'm going to find you *The footsteps get closer to the cupboard and our view changes, we are know looking over the mans shoulder at the cupboard he is approaching, suddenly there are sounds from downstairs* Froggy: Vincent? Are you here? Vincent: Up here, Froggy... *Froggy and Noah come up stairs while Reson stays downstairs to cover them* Froggy: Good to see you, Vincent! Vincent: You too, Froggy Noah: Stoff and Tesla want you back at HG now...we are planning a rescue operation...Cam got taken by another gang Vincent: Shit...I was on the trail of two of the runners but they vanished near here...I guess saving Cam is more important.... Froggy: Yeah...we already lost Justin and Jacob...we don't want to lose any more of our group... Noah: Exactly....so let's go already... Vincent: Sure.... *The trio move towards the staircase but there is a sudden bang and Reson screams from downstairs* Noah: Shit.... *Voices can be heard downstairs* Man 1: Damn mercenaries... Man 2: We were told one of them was on the trail of our targets... Man 1: You think this is him? Man 2: Scout out the house and find out Man 1: Yes sir! *The two split up and one of them comes up the stairs to see the room empty and the window open. We can just see Noah running off behind Froggy and Vincent through the open window* Man 1: No one up here Man 2: No one down here either...we have life signs though...check everywhere... *The first man approaches the cupboard with Maven and Fire in, throwing the door open and pointing his gun at them* Man 1: Sir...I've found our life signs... *The first man pulls Fire and Maven out and throws Maven to the floor* Man 1: You...girl....stand against that wall... *Fire moves and stands against the wall as the second man enters the room* Man 2: These are the two? Man 1: They aren't mercenaries...they are both unarmed Man 2: What are your names? Fire: Im Fire...and this is Maven... Man 2: They aren't with Stoff...and neither name is familiar....why were you hiding? Fire: Someone was hunting us Man 2: Why were they hunting you? Maven: Because we ran away from danger... Man 2: These are our people! Fire: Pardon me asking....but who are you? And why did you save us? Man 2: Good questions...you can call me Strator...this is Wach...he's my sidekick... Wach: Hey! How come I don't get a cool nickname? Strator: Because you aren't senior enough rank yet... Wach: Unfair.... Strator: As for your last question...our master sent us to save you from those hunting you... Maven: And who is your master? Wach: We do not speak his name... Strator: You may call him....the Silent One *The screen suddenly changes. Four is standing in front of the cells, a few of the prisoners stand in front of him* Four: Welcome aboard Officer Tkid, Officer Sant and Officer Killer. Your first mission? Help me kill these fuckers Tkid: Is this really protocol? Four: Im not one to abide by protocol Killer: So I've heard.... Four: What was that? Killer: Nothing.... Four: Good...several of my fellow officers have put their lives at risk...you have all volunteered to help me save them Killer: If it gets me out early... Four: It will.... Tkid: Good Sant: I'm all for it... Four: Sant, you will come with me into the tunnels and try and save my friends...Killer...you and Tkid will head to the main station and try and save Grinch and Patrick...they are in trouble... Tkid: Yes sir Killer: Sure Four: Good luck men... *The group split up, the camera returns on Tkid and Killer who are running a few minutes later* Tkid: Hurry! Killer: Wait... *The two stop* Tkid: What is it? Killer: I had a thought... Tkid: Go on *Killer raises his gun* Killer: Why don't I just kill you now...then run away and get to freedom...that way I get free without risking my own life... Tkid: Please don't... Killer: Why not? There's no logical reason not to... Tkid: I don't want to die Killer: And I don't c- *Killer is cut off by a gunshot and he crumples to the floor revealing a new figure stood behind him* Tkid: You! *The scene changes again. Coupe, Xim, Evol, Tiger and GG re walking down a dark alleyway* Tiger: Shit! Coupe look! *Tiger runs forward to where DWAS is dead on the floor* Tiger: DWAS.... Coupe: He did this for me...they always do this for me... Xim: An old friend? Coupe: The oldest... Xim: Im sorry... Evol: Why is he here? It's a long way from the battlefield... Coupe: I don't know... Evol: You said he died for you...what did you mean... Tiger: Shut it, Evol....DWAS is dead... *A figure appears at the end of the alley* ???: Sad, isn't it? But if you want to survive you better get moving Tiger: Oh my god... GG: This isn't possible... Coupe....How??? Next time on Gang Wikifare Baron: I don't trust them... Shoop: I know how you feel... Baron: It's all too....nice.... Noah: What are you doing? Froggy: Our jobs ???: This, my dearest Coupe, is the Hall of Silence.... Category:Blog posts